Lan and his new life
by nightmarelover
Summary: loosely based on megaman battle network 6. what would happen if lan joined www  read to find out.  Pairings : Lan/Yuika Vic/Maddy Ito/Princess Pride Sean/Anetta Chaud/Mayl and Freddie/Shelby and Beck/Jade also a slight crossover from iCarly and victorious
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was the morning of the last day of School in ACDC Town for Lan. It was bittersweet because even though he would meet new friends he would be saying goodbye to the friends that he already has.

He was thinking about what to say to everyone in school when suddenly Megaman snapped him out of his thoughts.

* * *

Yuika, the operator of Circusman just woke up. She was so tired that when she heard her alarm clock go off in her room inside the WWW base she screamed "What the Fuck?" at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Dr. Wily was talking to Baryl in the kitchen of the base. When he heard the screaming he said " at least we know Yuika is awake." After that was said they were wondering how she ever got into the WWW in the first place.

After that was said Vic entered the room. Baryl said " i thought that you would still be in bed after getting back from your mission so late." Vic said " i was still in bed until miss screamer woke me up."

* * *

Megaman asked Lan " are you ready?". Lan did not give a verbal response because of the emotion of the situation. He merely nodded in response. However as he was walking to school that day he was thinking ( this is the last chance for me to tell Mayl how i really feel about her.).

Thanks to his mind being so focused on the current situation he did not even know that Chaud was at the entrance of the school.

Little did he know that would be the last time that Chaud and him would be on the same page.

* * *

After about ten minutes of Vic going on about "Ms. Screamer" said person walked into the kitchen with a glare reserved just for him.

Vic said " you wanna scream a little louder next time? I don't think the people on the other side of the world heard you." Then as Yuika was about to give a response Circusman said " don't talk to her that way."

Then Vic's navi Elementman said "stay out of this tubby."

Then the bickering went on for a good ten minutes until Dr Wily screamed "enough. We need a plan to get rid of Lan and Mega Man once and for all."

Yuika said " that is a horrible idea." After everyone gave her a look like she was crazy she said " I mean it never works. We always come up with a plan to get rid of him and it always fails. The problem is that we are fighting him. Imagine if we could convert him to our side. Imaginge what he could do."

Dr Wily said "you got a plan?" Yuika nodded in response and said " I do. The plan will succeed and no one will stop it."

Wily said " what's the plan?" Everyone in the room was asking the same question.

Yuika said " quiet down and i will explain operation convert."

* * *

End of chapter. Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Yuika went on by saying " operation convert is a multi step plan. Step one involves me watching him and waiting for the right moment. Step two is to befriend him and make sure that his other friends do not get involved. The third step is to get him to join. So what do you think?"

Before anyone else could say any thing Wily said " it is simple but i like it. Yuika i want you to stop your other mission and get started on operation convert right away."

Yuika said " yes lord Wily but i need two other navis." Wily said " and whom would those navis be?" Yuika said " The first one is Magic Man. The second one is Beast Man but you deleted him and his operator."

Just then said operator walked into the room. Everyone was stunned. Jaws were dropping all over the place. Wily said " I only got rid of his old identity. I never really deleted him."

The operator said " please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tamer and i am back to once again serve Dr Wily and the WWW. I brought Magic Man's operator with me as well."

That operator said " My new name is Mr Magic and i am here for the very same reason that Tamer is."

As they were leaving to start the operation Vic and Wily stopped them. Wily said take this program and install them into all of your navis. It will give you powers similar to that of Element man but the effects of the program will be different with each Navi."

After that was said they were heading towards ACDC town. However Yuika came up with the plan because she loved Lan and won't admit it.

* * *

It was almost the end of the school day when Ms Mari informed them that someone was leaving them shortly. After five minutes of everyone guessing who it was Lan finally collected his nerves, stood up and walked up to the front of the room.

You could just feel the mood of the room take a sudden drop.

Then Lan said " what Ms Mari said is true. I will be leaving in a couple of days. My dad got a job in Cyber City. Before i leave this place for the final time i want to say that i have had the time of my life in this school and in this town. I want to thank everyone. I want thank you all for the memories and i want to thank everyone for the support that they have given me during my time here. Most of all i want to say that i would never have gotten to where i am today without you."

After that he walked out of the room and as he left you could her both clapping at the wonderful speech and crying over the fact that lan was leaving.

* * *

As the three WWW members were heading towards ACDC town Circusman decided to say something. He said " hey Yuika what is the real reason behind this plan of yours." Yuika thought about it before saying " what are you talking about?"

Her navi snorted then said " You never done this much for one person unless you had a hidden agenda." Yuika simply rolled her eyes then responded by saying " i could say the same about you and Mega Man."

Circusman tried denying the accusations but the new programs turned his face a bright red. Apparently one of the effects were color change to match the mood. The rest of the car ride was filled with awkward silence.

* * *

Lan was at home. He headed for his room before his dad stopped him. Lan's father said " there is something i want to give you before we leave this place." Lan asked what was it and his dad produced four large blood red chips and said " these are the last four programs that i made at Sci lab. The first program will allow you to disguise everything about Mega Man from his appearance to the color of his attacks. The second program will make megaman even more powerful. With the program you will gain the ability to use more attacks without chips. The third program will let you get abilities from other navis and use them just like you do with the mega buster and the fourth program will let you have the power without Mega Man going crazy."

After Lan installed those four programs he asked " how are you feeling Mega Man?" Mega Man said " i feel like i am unstoppable."

* * *

As the three WWW members were getting closer Circus Man said " Yuika you have a call." It was from Wily he said " I am sending Plant Man and Freeze Man to assist you. They should be there soon if there operators are not making out again."

Yuika said " tell Vic he still owes me ten bucks from that bet we made." Then the call had ended almost as quickly as it began.

* * *

The Hikari family was about to leave town. Lan said to his dad " hey dad do you mind if i stay a while longer and catch the train to Central Town? I need to get closure on a certain subject."

Lan's father nodded and said " go ahead. I would like you to test out the new programs before you come to your new home." Lan said " i will and dad . . . thanks."

* * *

Four navis were watching Lan from the net. They were Magnet Man, Quick Man, Bowl Man, and Shade Man. Magnet Man said to Shade Man " do you think that we should tell Lan about Proto Man and Roll?" Shade Man said " i want to. I really do but he won't believe us. However we should watch out for him because he will need friends soon and that's why were out here right?"

Magnet Man, Quick Man, and Bowl Man all nodded there heads yes in Unison.

* * *

After the hikari parents left Lan was going to tell Mayl how he feels. He stopped dead when he saw Chaud and Mayl kissing. No words were spoken. Lan just left without saying a word.

Before he left for Central town he decided to test out the new programs. When he activated the disguise program he was amazed at what he saw. Mega man completely changed. He had a helmet like Proto Man's helmet except it was purple and instead of the white hair flowing in the back it was black. The visor on the helmet had a darkish tint to it.

His Body looked like the one Bass had but instead of a cloak a cape was on his shoulders. The outside of the cape was purely blood red while the inside was skin color but it looked like drops of blood were flowing down.

Lan said " so what do we call the new you?" Mega man said " i will be called Basrotos." The operator nodded his head after hearing the name. So they were on the net when about ten viruses showed up. Basrotos smirked and then from his hands came an energy whip. One swing and all ten viruses were deleted. The navi then went on his way until he bumped into a clown like navi. At first he thought the navi was alone but then four other navis appeared beside him. Basrotos immediately recognized them.

They were Magic Man, Beast Man, Freeze Man, and Plant Man. He did not want to blow his cover so he asked the clown navi " who are you guys?" The clown navi let out a huge laugh and said " I am Circus Man and we are team Magic Circus. We were sent to help you out." Basrotos now realized that they must know who he really is so he deactivated the disguise and said " Circus Man, My real name is Mega Man and do you know where Proto Man is?"

All of team Magic Circus shook violently with anger after hearing that name. Mega Man said " i understand why four of you are mad but why is Circus Man mad?" The clown navi said " it is because of what he did to me and what his operator did to mine. You see me and my operator and the rest of the team wanted to befriend you but Proto Man and Chaud got in the way. We still tried but are actions were met with violence. He hurt my operator Yuika. What hero hurts a girl?"

Mega Man was about to mutter a few choice words but then he changed back into Basrotos and said " Why don't you join me? We can both have our revenge but on two conditions."

Circus Man said " name them." Basrotos said " first i want to meet your operator face to face and second . . . I want to join your team." Magic Man stepped in and said the first condition we can do but there is a problem with the second." Then before Basrotos asked the obvious question Freeze Man said " there are four navis that wish to form a team with you as there leader only problem is that we can't find them."

Basrotos said " i have a feeling that those four will find me but for now we have revenge to get. With that being said the six wandered off until they spotted a sky scraper with you know who on top. Circus man just smiled and said "show time."

* * *

Proto Man and Roll were on top of the sky scraper looking out into a virtual abandoned city. The red navi said " today is a good day. We will finally be known as the greatest team and nothing can stop us."

Then a chilling voice said " i wouldn't say that." Proto Man said " Magic Circus, why dont you just give up? with those new programs you will never beat me." Then Beast Man said " that is why we brought a guest with us today."

That said guest appeared out of a Dark Portal and said in a demonicly chilling voice " Hello Proto and Roll." Proto Man pushed Roll behind him and unleased a sonic boom attack. Basrotos simply touched it and it faded into nothing. Basrotos smirked and said " you are not the only one with power. Now it is our turn." Magic Man used his full power and summoned a Life Virus. Proto Man was winning against the virus but then Freeze Man shot him with a liquid ice from behind but it just froze his feet.

As Magic Circus was fighting Proto Man Roll tried to escape. Suddenly Basrotos appeared in front of her and out of his hand came a laser. It sucked out her power while Basrotos got the power.

Then Basrotos shot a mist from his hand at Roll knocking her out. Afterwards the fighting had stopped and Circus Man said to Proto Man " If you want your girlfriend back then come to the old tower on the other side of the city and if you even want a chance of succeeding then i suggest you bring friends. If you refuse i heard that he will take great pride in deleting her." After that was said the six navis escaped through the Dark Portal with Roll in there possession.

Proto Man than called a team of four navis to come with him. He also called a navi named Erase Man as an "insurance policy."

* * *

After they exited the Portal Circus Man pointed to three paths. The path on the left lead to a field of rocks with a strong and violent wind blowing through. The path on the right lead to a massive garden with snow covering plants but not killing the plants. The Center path had a bridge that led to the tower.

Circus Man said " You four will guard the two paths because Proto Man and his team will get here and once we go across the center path those two ways will be the only two ways to get the tower and make sure our "insurance policy" gets here before they arrive."

There insurance policy was already there on top of the tower almost like a ninja.

* * *

The four navis that Proto Man got were Air Man, Guts Man, Elec Man, and Torch Man. They were strong navis but this new Basrotos character freaked them out. Even though Proto Man managed to get a copy of the Programs that Dr Hikari made he was the only one that had them.

After a few minutes of preperation Proto Man said " this mission will be extremely difficult. We don't know what we are up against and i don't want you guys to be outnumbered. You four will be split into two teams. Team one is Guts Man and Air Man. Team two is Elec Man and Torch Man. For this mission failure is not an option."

After that the team of navis headed towards the abandoned tower.

* * *

The minute the team of Basrotos and Circus Man got to the tower Basrotos looked up in absolute amazement. The tower was absolutely huge. It looked like an old castle from the inside.

Basrotos said " Where are we going?" Circus Man responded by saying " top floor. That is where the throne room is." Once the question was answered the two navis took off with Basrotos carrying Roll the entire way."

* * *

Erase Man slowly made his way to the top of the tower. The reason he had gotten there so quickly was that he knew this location from a long time ago. From the roof he could see three figures in the throne room.

He was about to break in when a pair of throwing stars were thrown at him.

Then a familiar voice said " sneaking in from the roof are we? My word that's just a tad bit unfair." Erase Man rolled his eyes and said " you shouldn't be talking Shadow Man." Erase Man then struck Shadow Man with his sickle but it turned out to be a clone. Shadow Man then swung at Erase Man with his katana but Erase Man blocked with his weapon.

* * *

Basrotos was finally in the throne room. He never figured that there would be so many stairs in this place. There was even stairs leading to the throne itself. On the stairs Basrotos tripped and was about to fall but Circus Man caught him before he fell.

Basrotos kissed the clown navi on the cheek to thank him but suddenly a strange light engulfed the clown navi. When the light faded after what seemed like ages Basrotos was shocked at what he saw.

* * *

The four navis that were spying on Lan earlier made there way to the tower. It was a long journey considering no one has even been there in ages. On the way inside the tower they spotted the other four navis of Magic Circus guarding the paths.

They made there way inside and got in to a secret room from which you could see the throne room perfectly without being spotted yourself. The four navis that were in the room were thinking (and now we wait).

* * *

Proto Man and his team made it to the three paths. When they looked around they saw that the bridge was destroyed. Most of them were muttering a few choice words until Proto Man said " we are moving out now. Team one take the path on the left. Team two take the path on the right. I am going to find a way across this bridge." Then the teams split up and when Proto Man looked at the bridge (or to be precise the remains of it) he thought (this is going to be harder than i thought).

Little did he now that in the darkness of the abyss under the bridge a familiar navi was watching him. The navi thought (can't have you forget about me now can i?)

* * *

Up on the roof the battle was still going strong. Weapons fired and weapons blocked. It was that way for a little while until Erase Man fired a beam it hit Shadow Man but the Navi then absorbed it and he recovered fully. He showed no signs of even being in a battle.

Then Shadow Man blew fire at Erase Man and it hit but it didn't show any signs of damage. Erase Man smirked and said "surprised?" Shadow Man said "no. I am actually happy that you are finally starting to get serious."

Erase Man then swung his sickle but Shadow Man countered with a swipe of his katana. The ninja navi then tried to follow up by throwing a kunai but Erase Man caught it with ease.

However the kunai exploded pushing Erase Man back a few feet.

* * *

When the light around the clown navi faded a female navi stood in his place. She looked like Circus Man except she was skinnier, had long legs, a multi colred skirt, and a rather large chest.

Basrotos was shocked so much that he fell back. Luckily the throne was right behind him. Basrotos said " who are you?" The female navi said " I am Jester. This is my true form which could only be revealed after a kiss from someone you love." Then she said " Do you love me?" Basrotos was blushing a little bit as he said " I think i might."

Then as the two were about to close in for another kiss Roll woke up. Basrotos noticed this and said " about time you woke up." Roll was defiant as she said " you won't get away with this. Some one will rescue me."

Jester was about to attack Roll but Basrotos held her back and said " Who is coming to save you? Proto Man?" After hearing that the two evil navis burst into rounds of laughter.

Before Roll could ask what was funny Basrotos said " Don't waste your breath. I have already beaten him before." Roll asked " How could you have beaten him before when you only just met him?"

Basrotos said " You're wrong about that. I have only met him in this form. Before you ask a stupid question like what am i talking about i will show you exactly what i am talking about."

The disguise was deactivated and Mega Man stood before them. After hearing Roll's screams of pure horror the two navis laughed and after the disguise was reactivated Basrotos held up his hand and shouted "Memory Lock."

Roll asked "what did you do to me?" Jester said " He put a curse on you that will hurt you for trying to remember what you just saw. Just imagine it. You knowing who he really is and you won't be able to tell a soul."

After Roll passed out from the pain Basrotos pulled up a screen and was pleased with what he saw. Then Jester said " should we go watch those battles?" Basrotos simply nodded.

* * *

Team one finally made it to the left path. They were about to cross it when two navis said " stop right there." Guts Man said " Who are you?" Then the two navis said " we are Magic Man and Beast Man. Two members of Magic Circus are we but if you don't turn back we will kill you."

Air Man said " I would love to see you try." Magic Man said " if you insist." Then Magic Man and Beast man fused together. the result was a new navi. The upper body looked like a wizard while the lower body looked like a beast.

The new navi said " i am Magic Beast." With out warning Magic Beast lifted a huge boulder and chucked it at the two navi team. Guts man managed to break the rock but small pieces still hit the two navis. Then Magic beast moved at incredible speeds and kicked Guts Man in the stomach. Guts Man would have been bleeding if he could but the pain was incredible the kick was sending a sharp pain throughout the body.

* * *

Team two made it to the Garden of ice. However they were not greeted by two navis like the others. They were greeted with one. This navi was made of plants on the left side of his body and ice on the right side.

The navi said " I am Freezeing Plant and this place shall be your grave." Torch Man shot fire at the navi but Freezeing Plant shot ice and not only did it stop the fire it also hit both Torch Man and Elec Man. After wards a vine with thorns was about to strike them but they dodged and elec man grabbed one of the thorns (On the side where you would not get stabbed. However the Electric type navi felt a stabbing pain. The reason being that when he grabbed the side a thorn made of ice shot out and stabbed him in the hand."

Freezing Plant then threw an ice needle at Torch Man but the fire navi melted the ice. However the result of that was water all around the battlefield. Elec Man than shot a bolt of electricity at Freezing Plant and it hit the navi dead on but it did not seem to do anything.

* * *

Proto Man was walking along the center path when he noticed that from the darkness under the bridge a familiar navi arose. Proto Man then noticed that the navi was Laser Man.

However instead of fighting as one would expect he let Proto Man pass. However just before the red navi disappeared from view Laser Man shot him with a strange new laser.

* * *

On the roof the battle was still going strong. Erase Man swung his weapon at Shadow Man but just like before it was a clone. Then another clone sneaked up on Erase Man and exploded. The power could be felt from the base of the tower (if there was anyone there.).

Shadow Man sneered and said "give up yet?" Erase Man charged at him and said "not even close." Shadow Man swung his katana right at Erase Man's head but Erase Man countered by swing his weapon at Shadow Man's legs.

The battle looked like it was evenly matched but if you were up close you could see that Shadow Man was starting to get the upper hand and Erase Man was starting to lose his temper.

Shadow man thought (that's right get angry. As soon as you lose your control the battle is mine.).

* * *

In the throne room things were looking pretty boring until Jester said " we have a guest." Basrotos was about to go but Jester said " I will go. I mean you should just relax. I will be back soon."

After that was said Jester teleported out of the room to meet the guest.

Still on the throne Basrotos was thinking (and so it begins. Let us just see how you will do Proto Man.).

* * *

Proto Man made it to the first floor of the tower. That floor appeared to be a circus and a magic show gone wrong. There was no way out except a curtain in the far back of the room.

Proto Man was about to exit when the curtain closed and a feminine voice said " what do we have here?" Then from a high wire above the red navi saw her. He raised his sword and said " who are you?"

The Navi said " I am Jester. Leader of Magic Circus and your next opponent." Proto Man said " Where are the others?" Jester laughed and then she said " the others are being dealt with as we speak."

Then Proto Man slashed at Jester but she dodged it at an incredible speed. After she summoned three giant tigers to fight.

* * *

The battle between Team One and Magic Beast was going strong but failing. Guts man used a rocket punch combined with the power of Air Man but Magic Beast slashed the fist with his claws.

Magic Beast then shot a ball of fire at them and even though it did not do full damage it did take a toll on team one. Magic Beast tried the same move again but Air Man managed to reflect the move back at its sender.

The move did hurt Magic Beast but it was no where near enough to stop them. Suddenly an idea popped into there heads. They were nervous because if this didn't work then they would be screwed.

* * *

Erase man was in a foul mood. Nothing seemed to stop Shadow Man and he has tried everything. Now he just went charging in but this time Shadow Man stabbed him in the chest with his katana.

Shadow Man then blew fire at him and Erase Man took it full force because he lost control. The ninja navi then stabbed him again with the katana and Erase Man jacked out before he was deleted.

After Erase Man left Shadow man though (that was boring.) He then looked at the throne room and just kept looking knowing that soon there will be a battle of epic proportions fought there.

* * *

The first tiger lunged at Proto Man but was quickly cut down. Proto Man then tried to attack Jester but a second tiger lunged at him with razor sharp claws. The third tiger then joined in and they were double teaming him and it was absolutely brutal.

All sorts of cuts and scars were on Proto Man's body. He was putting up a good fight but the numbers game was proving to be too much for him. Finally the two tigers jumped to either side of him to finish him off but Proto Man got out of the way at the last second and the two tigers ended up killing each other.

Jester was about to attack when she heard the voice of Basrotos.

She said " you may have won this battle but your biggest test is still to come." After that she vanished. Proto Man thought (Roll i am coming for you.).

* * *

Freezeing Plant was in a foul mood. He was dominating but he could not delete the two navis. It was starting to takes it toll on him because even though the two navis were not doing much damage the damage could be seen and the other two navis were starting to gain the advantage even if those navis did not know it yet.

Elec Man shot a jolt of electricity at Freezeing Plant but it missed. Unfortunatley for Freezeing Plant that gave Torch Man the perfect oppurtunity to shoot fire at his back.

Freezeing Plant then made two swords of ice appear in his hands. This time Torch Man lunged at the evil navi but Freezeing Plant side stepped him and cut him with the ice sword.

Elec Man then made two swords of electricity appear and the battle was on. The two navis charged at each other with swords clashing. Freezeing Plant was starting to lose so he tried one final move.

He threw one of the swords at Torch Man. The fire nai managed to melt it and leave a trail of water leading straight to Freezeing Plant. Elec Man then put his sword in the water trail and Freezeing Plant felt a powerful blast of electricity.

The two navis were about to finish Freezeing Plant off but vines of ice covered him. Then the vines moved underground and Freezeing Plant got away.

After the escape Elec Man and Torch Man headed towards the tower.

* * *

The two navis battleing Magic Beast had a plan. Guts Man used a rocket punch and with the speed boost that Air Man gave it the fist hit the evil navi directly on the chest symbol.

Magic Beast then escaped and the two navis were celebrating there victory. Unfortunately they had to jack out because they had suffered to much damage.

* * *

Proto Man had made it to the top floor. The navi was exhausted from his battle with Jester. He was really thinking about the battle. The navi wondered why Jester walked away from battle when she could have attacked. He guessed that it had something to do with whoever is in the room ahead of him.

He was about to go in when he was stopped by two navis. Proto Man said " what happened to you two?" Elec Man said " we had a battle with Freezeing Plant. We beat him but he managed to escape."

Proto Man nodded and then said " what happened two Air Man and Guts Man?" Torch Man said " they won there battle but they jacked out because of the amount of damage that they suffered."

After that was said the three burst into the throne room.

They were inside the throne room when they saw Roll in a prison. They went to free her but a sharp wind blew through. Once it died down stood the one responsible. Proto Man was about to ask who he was but then Elec Man tried to shoot electricity at him.

Basrotos stopped it and managed to turn it into three different balls. The balls hit Torch Man who immediately jacked out after because the balls were too powerful. After Basrotos just smirked and said " Is that the best you can do?"

Proto Man then created a dragon made up of water. The dragon charged at Basrotos. The evil navi just gazed at the dragon and the dragon turned around and attacked Elec Man. The electric navi cried out in pain but stayed in the battle.

Basrotos then created a whip of purple energy and attacked both navis. After the attack Elec Man jacked out because he would have been deleted. He might not survive the damage the water dragon did.

Proto man then shot a sonic boom which Basrotos easily reflected back at him. However Proto Man managed to send it back but a simple touch from the evil navi and the attack disappeared. The red navi was not done. He created five copies of himself.

Unfortunately the copies never got the chance to attack because they were all destroyed by a purple energy whip. When Basrotos turned around he saw that Proto Man managed to free Roll.

The evil navi then shot a black laser which hit Proto Man dead on. Proto Man then blew a strong wind at him but Basrotos did not budge.

It was then that Proto Man decided on one last attack. He formed blue energy in his hands and said "Overload Blast." The blast affected Basrotos and knocked him out for a second.

Proto Man however was barely standing. The attack should have deleted Basrotos. However it did not so Proto Man went to finish the job but as soon as he got close enough his path was blocked by four navis.

Magnet Man, the one who was holding Basrotos in his arms said " we will meet again if you survive." When Proto Man looked confused Quick Man said " This place is about to blow sky high and the laser you were shot with prevents you from jacking out while you are inside the tower."

After that was said the four navis escaped with Basrotos and Proto Man picked up Roll and immediately jumped out a window but before he hit the ground he jacked them both out.

* * *

When the four navis were a safe distance away they healed Basrotos. After they told there story to him and asked Basrotos to join.

The evil navi accepted and jacked out. Follwing the jack out Dr. Wily called Lan about his first mission. It was to get on a ship that was right outside of the town and go pick up his grandaughter Shelby Marx, her boyfriend Freddie Benson and Beck and Jade.

After the call lan got on the ship. He wasn't worried about the mission. The reason for the confidence is that the ship is on auto pilot. The other reason is that he and Basrotos will not fail.

* * *

Freddie Benson woke up in a bedroom at his girlfriend's mansion in Seattle. He then realized that there was a weight on his chest. He was about to ask what it was when he saw that she was snuggled into him.

The more that he thought about the more it made sense. It should not have surprised him that Shelby was snuggled into him considering what they did the night before. After that thought left his mind she woke up.

There was a comfortable silence in the room. They both wanted to start the day but they wouldn't mind staying in bed a little longer. Finally they decided to get a shower and start the day.

After breakfast they were trying to figure out what to do when Shelby got a call. It was from her grand father Dr Wily telling her that it is time and to show up in the uniform that was recently given to her.

Then after the call was over Shelby told Freddie and went to change into her uniform. It was black shorts that reached mid thigh and a shirt with WWW on the front (the shirt looks like an nWo shirt.)

Shortly after that they left the mansion. They were about to head out when Freddie realized that he left his uniform at home. They went to go get it and as they were heading there they realized there was going to be a few road blocks.

The thought of said road blocks caused two different reactions from the couple. For Freddie it caused a sense of worry and panic. For Shelby it caused a mild feeling of excitement.

Shelby was excited because she might get to finish Carly off once and for all. They had some history there and none of it was good. If she had known that Carly is one of those people that are home wreckers she would have finished them off in there fight. It is one of the things that Shelby regrets doing. She hopes that she would get a second chance so she can fix her mistakes.

Little did they know Carly was there with a plan. She was going to make Freddie stay so she could make iCarly even more famous.

This time she did not care about Freddie. She wants him to stay because of the web show. She does not care about how she gets him to stay as long as he stays. However she did know that he was coming.

The one thing that she didn't know is that he would not be alone.

* * *

Chaud had just gotten back to headquarters safely. He had barely got his navi out in time any sooner and it would have been to late.

He then received information that a WWW ship was heading towards Seattle,Washington. He said to one of the underlings " Prepare my plane. I will catch this guy myself."

* * *

Lan was looking around the ship and was shocked. On the outside it looked like a cargo ship. On the inside it looked like a luxury ocean liner.

He made his way to one of the rooms and noticed that there was a pile of clothes with a note attached to it. He read the note and realized that it was his uniform.

He saw that it was completely black except the mask that resembled a skull. Lan looked like the grim reaper without the hood. He then noticed that this was his room. He decided to take a nap when heard that the ship will reach Seattle shortly.

While he was on the ship he was thinking of his first mission.

* * *

Freddie and Shelby had finally reached there destination. It was not really a long trip. However the emotions swirling around the two made the trip seem like it took forever.

He got up to the floor his apartment was on when he saw Carly. She was wearing an outfit that made her look like a total slut. Freddie was distracted until Shelby spun him around and gave him a long, hard, passionate kiss on the lips.

Needless to say that snapped him out of whatever daze he was in as he went inside his apartment to change into his uniform. That left Carly and Shelby alone for the moment.

The bad blood was about to boil over.

* * *

Lan had oficially arrived in Seattle. He was about to leave the ship when he got a list of instructions. It told him that there was a helicopter on board the ship and to fly to get Freddie and Shelby back to the ship.

The second instruction was a change in the plan. It told him that when he got to California to pick up Beck and Jade he needed to pick up Tori Vega and her boyfriend Cody Martin. It also said that he needs to pick up Chase Matthews and his girlfriend Lola Martinez.

As he finished reading the instructions he thought (they better pay me and they better explain this to my parents.) Basrotos was thinking (How can i make myself more powerful. I need to be able to help Lan more and that battle almost did me in.)

* * *

Cody Martin was spending some time with his Girlfriend Tori Vega. As he thought about how they met he is finding anger in those thoughts. The reason that he even met Tori is because he was heartbroken when Bailey left him for his twin Zack.

That is not the reason he is angry exactly. The exact reason is that the two have been meeting in secret for so long. So he got into Hollywood Arts one day thanks to London Tipton. He made a note to thank her and to exact revenge on the ones responsible for this torment on him.

At this moment in time they were laying on the couch in Tori's house. Today they were all alone because the rest of the family decided to take a vacation and leave Tori behind.

Upon discovering this Tori had bursted into tears and Cody held her as she was crying. This was the second time that Cody has seen Tori cry. The other time was actually when they first met. She was crying then because her sister had stabbed her in the back and stolen most of her friends. The only two that still talked to her was Beck and Jade.

Tori had finally stopped crying. She had fallen asleep. Through the twin trails of mascara on her face a small smile was upon her lips. She snuggled into him as close as she could and she started to stroke his chest. That caused him to fall asleep to.

After a while Cody's phone vibrated. Apparently he had a text message. Without waking Tori he read the message and couldn't believe it. It says that Zack knows where he is now and that he will see him soon.

After reading the message a few tears fell down Cody's face. Tori woke up shortly after and noticed him crying so she said "What's wrong?" Cody was tempted to lie so she wouldn't worry about it but he decided against it. Cody showed her the message and she was enraged. (Cody told Tori why he was going to Hollywood Arts already.)

Tori was enraged because she knew that a text like that could only mean one thing. They want to take Cody back. Tori was not going to let them take away her boyfriend. She pulled his head into her lap and said to him "i will not let them take you away."

Cody felt better almost instantly when he looked into her eyes and saw that she was serious. It was then Tori asked " How could your twin have found out?"

Cody thought about it for a minute when he realized the only answer. He said "my dad must have told him about it. If that's true then he won't be coming alone."

Tori realized what he meant by that. She knew that Bailey would be coming to. Tori wasn't going to let them take Cody with them.

* * *

After seeing Shelby kiss Freddie the way that she did you could tell that Carly was pissed. Her plans were ruined because of Shelby and she so close in convincing Freddie to stay.

Shelby noticed this and said " why don't you just give up already?" Carly said " what do you mean?" Shelby said " don't play dumb with me. You know what i am talking about. You tried to get Freddie to stay and you failed so you should just quit while you are ahead. If you don't then next time i will stop you.'

Carly didn't back down. In fact she did the worst thing that she could have done. She tried to go to Freddie then but Shelby had other ideas. Shelby grabbed her by the throat with both hands, threw her against the wall and said " listen bitch. You try that again and i will fucking kill you. Do you understand me?"

When Carly nodded yes Shelby let her go and Carly got away. After Shelby saw the helicopter she went to get Freddie. The two jumped into the helicopter.

* * *

Tori was still holding Cody when she said " we should take this up to the bedroom." Cody just followed her up and they started kissing and after a while Tori removed Cody's shirt.

She almost drooled at the sight of his well toned chest. Cody slid his tounge down Tori's neck causing her to arch her back. After that Tori removed her own shirt revealing a dark purple bra. They started to go further when they used there hands to explore each others bodies. Then the bra was removed and they were both naked from the waist up.

* * *

The helicopter ride back to the ship was a short one. When they got back to the ship they noticed that two other people were on the ship. They were Justin Cromwell and his girlfriend Saphire Sinister.

Freddie noticed that Justin had short black hair while Saphire has let her long black hair down. Lan was glad that they were already on the ship when he got on in Central town.

He had those two show Freddie and Shelby to there room while he preapares to set sail for California. So while the two were walking along they met each other and became fast friends.

They found there room and decided to settle in before the ship leaves.

* * *

Chaud was on his plane and followed the coordinates that were recieved. When he saw nothing he was about to give up when he heard that the ship was headed for California.

He hasn't given up hope yet. As long as there is a way he will never give up.

* * *

Tori and Cody moved further along in there love making. Finally all the clothing had been removed after what seemed like forever. Cody entered her and started to thrust at a slow but moderate pace.

After hearing sounds of pleasure come from Tori the thrusting became faster and harder. Cody was letting out sounds of pleasure himself. Then they hit the climax and it shook them to the core.

Finally they cuddled up next to each other smiling at the fact that they will be together forever. However they had no idea that fate was about to test out that theory in a big way.

For now they enjoyed each other.

* * *

Freddie and Shelby were both in there room. They knew that they were headed for California and then they were headed for a place called Central Town.

Even though Shelby was the granddaughter of Dr Wily she did not know where Central Town is.

It was then that Freddie asked " so what do we do now?" Shelby thought about it for a minute before a devious smile appeared on her lips. She pushed him onto the bed.

* * *

Cody and Tori were back in the living room. They were sittitng on the couch for a while before someone familiar to Cody walked right in through the front door.

Cody's jaw hit the floor in shock. It was his ex girlfriend Bailey. Seeing her made anger boil up in both Cody and Tori but it seemed like Tori was the angrier of the two.

Bailey wasn't the least bit intimidated by them. In fact she planned for this agression.

It didn't take long for Cody to say " What the hell do you want?" Bailey flinched at the tone in his voice before she said " i have come to take you back."

* * *

The minute that Freddie fell onto the bed he was trapped in a heated kiss which he gladly returned with interest. It was Freddie who was on the offensive now.

He flipped them over so he was on top. They pulled apart for a minute when Freddie said " Shelby i have something i want to ask you." She was thinking ( Could he finally be asking the question i wanted her him ask for so long?).

Freddie pulled out a ring and said " Will you marry me?" Shelby had tears in her eyes when she said " yes."

* * *

Cody and Tori looked at each other like Bailey had gone nuts. If she thought that was going to work then she was nuts. In fact the whole thought actually caused Cody and Tori to laugh.

However before they could even tell her that wasn't going to work three people came in behind her. The first two were Cody's twin and dad and the third was Tori's ex.

They tried to back up but they started to attack the two. It wasn't long before the four were ready to finish them off. However when they were about to try that a hand grabbed Bailey's throat from behind and threw her against the wall.

When everyone turned to look at the person who did it they saw Jade West there with Beck and soon the four intruders were knocked out. So after a little while Tori asked " Did you get that text that Shelby sent."

Jade and Beck nodded yes and then they just waited there for there WWW escort to arrive.

* * *

The WWW ship had just reached California. It was then Lan called Justin and Saphire to go get Chase and Lola while he picks up the rest of them. Inside Lan was smirking.

The mission was easy so far. Then his eyes widened as he realized the possibility of a trap by Chaud. He should be worried considering the last battle ended in a draw but that is not what worried him.

He was worried about these new WWW members. Chaud would probably go after them and he probably knows where they are. So he took on of the two helicopters that was on the ship and flew to the location specified.

Suprisingly the helicopter landed in an open field. He was about to flip out when he saw a limosine that had the WWW logo on it. It was then that he realized that Wily sent him on a huge misson if he was willing to do all of this for it.

Lan was feeling greatful and extremely happy. He was feeling this way because Wily trusted him with this mission. For once he called the shots instead of someone else. He made a vow in his head that Wily would never regret his decision.

* * *

Chaud was in California. He was planning on captureing the WWW members here but decided against it. Now he planned on following them until they reached the WWW base.

After that he would arrest all members and delete the navi that kidnapped Roll. For some reason when Chaud got a look at the navi that kidnapped Roll he felt something. He felt like he has seen that navi before but if that was the case Proto Man should have been able to win the battle.

He also felt like that navi was holding back. That thought made him shudder. If this Basrotos character can do so much damage withought going all out then there is no telling what he could do once he started to go all out.

Modifying the plan the way that he did also gave him time to come up with a strategy. He would definitely need that and a hell of a lot more to.

* * *

Lan was finally at his destination. He was going to get Shelby and Freddie to come but something in his mind stopped him. If anyone were to ask Lan would probably say that he needs to do this himself.

He was at the house when he noticed the front door open. Everybody inside had turned to look at him but when they saw the outfit they relaxed as it was finally time to go but before that Lan started to speak.

Then Lan told them the whole story so far and took out four PETs from his uniform. He said " This is your PET. Inside each is a navi. Instead of me explaining it to you you will be trying it out yourself."

First was Jade. Her PET was black and when she turned it on her navi introduced himself as Shade Man. Jade thought (my navi is a vampire. I think i might like Shade Man already.).

Second was Beck. His PET was red and silver and when his got turned on he saw his navi. The navi said " I am Magnet Man. It is nice to meet you and i hope that we can work well together." Beck told him that he hopes the same thing and those two became allies.

Next up was Cody. His PET was white and when his was turned on he saw a navi that had a golf ball for a head and clothes people wore to play golf. The Navi introduced himself as Golf Man. Just like before a nice introduction on both parts and the two were good.

Finally it was Tori's turn. Her PET was yellow and when she turned it on a navi that looked like a Tennis player appeared. The navi had introduced himself as Tennis Man and then the two were friends as well.

Now that all the introductions were done Lan and the others headed out to the limo. Even though everyone was happy Tori and Cody were the most because of all the bad memories.

So they all enjoyed the ride for now and they were excited to be joining WWW but they would worry about that another time.

* * *

Justin and Saphire got Chase and Lola and told them the whole story. They were told that they would get PETs once they were on the ship. The rest of the ride was being enjoyed in silence.

Chase was happy that this day was finally here. He had seen Lola suffer so much as of late and he could not help and he tried like hell to help. Lola was also happy because she and her boyfriend would finally be leaving this place in California. Zoey had caused them both so much trouble as of late they were both close to going crazy.

During the ride Lola rested her head on Chase's shoulders. It was a nice ride with all the sights. Finally they got to the ship where they were supposed to meet Freddie and Shelby.

They were in there room so they would have to catch up at dinner.

* * *

The ride had finally ended and they were back at the ship. (they left the helicopter where it was so Chaud would get into a trap.) As soon as they got on it was out to sea.

Lan called Wily and he exlpained it to his parents and told him to come to a certain location to pick up the reward. Soon after it was time for dinner and every one made there way to the eating area.

It was a large room with many circular tables. There was a stage in the room and on it there is a rectangular table for guests of honor. Soon everyone dug in to there favorite dish.

After dinner Lan got up and told Freddie, Shelby, Chase, and Lola to stay. They were asking why until Lan said " you did not get your PETs yet and you will need them."

Up first was Shelby. Her PET was in the shape of a fist. When it was turned on a navi wearing a karate outfit appeared. He introduced himself as Fight man. Shelby thought it was a perfect match.

Next was Freddie. His PET was black with the symbol of lightning on it. As it was turned on a navi named Quick Man appeared. Those two had gotten along fine but Quick Man seems to be a bit closed off.

Third was Lola. Her PET was shaped like a bowling ball and upon turning it on a navi appeared that was made up of bowling balls and pins. He introduced himself as Bowl Man and that was that.

Finally it was time for Chase to get his PET. It was in the shape of a hockey puck and a navi named Hockey Man appeared. Those two got along just fine.

After all the introductions were over Lan went back to his room and left the others to get to know each other. Chase and Freddie connected instantly and started telling each other there story and what they plan to do.

Shelby and Lola had a lot of catching up to do. The last time Shelby saw Lola was a week before she started seeing Freddie and Lola never knew about him. When they got to the part about Freddie proposing they were squealing with excitement. Lola said " i guess this means you will be the first family of WWW." Shelby nodded her head and they were talking long into the night after Freddie and Chase went to bed.

* * *

Chaud was ofically pissed off now. He lost track of the ship and when he checked out the helicopter it unleashed a program that deleted all the info he had on WWW.

He decided that he would have to get info and help the old fashioned way. He knew some of these people already and he knew that those WWW members had a lot of enemies that would be more than willing to help.

Chaud decided that he was not going to arrest them anymore. He was going to destroy each and everyone of them the minute that he would catch them and he would catch them. They started it and now he was going to finish it. He wasn't going to be leaving any survivors.

Then he looked at his PET. Chaud couldn't believe that Proto Man could be beaten so easily. Even though it was technically a draw it is a loss in his book because Basrotos did not use full power. That is another thing that angered him. He never saw the navi before and yet this navi battled Proto Man like he has been battleing a virus.

Chaud could not find any info on Basrotos and that was an odd fact. It was odd because the only reason for there being no data would be if that Basrotos was an alias. However since all WWW info was gone it did not matter. He needed more power so Proto Man could win but there is only one scientist that could help. That scientist was Lan's father. He heard that Lan's dad had recently made some new programs that would help him out and he knew that Lan got a copy of those programs.

That last fact aroused his suspicion. Basrotos battled with a intelligent agression. When he battled with Lan in the past Lan would always have a plan to win and have agression behind him.

For some strange reason he had dismissed the possibility of Lan being the operator of Basrotos. Lan never held back even if he needed to. The only reason he is concerned about Lan is the fact his navi has new powers.

He also thought Mega Man didn't save Roll because Lan was moving. Chaud didn't think Lan had any potential for being evil. If he did then it would have shown by now or something.

* * *

End of Chapter. Read and Review.


End file.
